Bored? Go to the Computer!
by The Hatta
Summary: Sasuke is bored and decides to go to the computer which leads to a lot more than he expected. SasuNaru Limon!Everything is the same except it takes place in present day Tokyo and they dress a little different.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Sasuke IMs Naruto and Sakura (i suc summaries)**

**The only thing that's different is the story takes place on the busy streets of Tokyo instead of the villages; all characters are still in the story.**

**(Note: Some of the story is on the computer and there is IM talk… I don't know some of it so don't kill me when I get something wrong.)**

**Everyone lives on there own (Meaning Uchiha and Uzamaki don't live with a parent) and are in fact thirteen/fourteen and don't abide by the laws a current day Japan. **

**Bored? Go to the Computer!**

Sasuke sat in his tiny apartment as he flipped through the channels on his semi-big TV,

'_Dammit, there is nothing to do around here! Maybe there is someone who is logged in on the computer.' _Sasuke thought, getting up from his black couch, in fact, most of the décor was either a dark color or a form of black. Everything except his carpet and walls, which were a mind numbing white. Sasuke went into his similarly decorated bedroom and sat in his black leather chair, he looked at his desktop which was the Uchiha symbol surrounded in onyx and moved down to the black and red toolbar, he clicked on the designated symbol and a window with a list popped up onto the screen. Sasuke looked down the list and found only one name available, he double clicked the name and typed a message,

**Emouchiharox: **r u there

**Kyuubiwithin: **yea

**Emouchiharox: **kewl, you'd be teh only 1 awake at 6am

**Kyuubiwithin: **i know, i don't sleep tht long…im jus neva tired

**Emouchiharox: **wateva

**Kyuubiwithin: **u still have tht stupid name

**Emouchiharox: **yea i havent had teh time 2 change it, i kinda like it

**Kyuubiwithin: **jeez uchiha iguess u r emo

**Emouchiharox: **am not mine isnt as bad as urs Kyuubiwithin i mean come on

**Kyuubiwithin: **its way cooler then Emouchiharox mine is deeper than urs

**Emouchiharox: **wateva… wanna come over l8r

**Kyuubiwithin: **4 wat

**Emouchiharox: **dunno 2 chat

**Kyuubiwithin: **y? thts wat were doin right now

**Emouchiharox: **fine movie & ramen at my house

**Kyuubiwithin: **kewl u make good ramen

**Emouchiharox: **wat makes u say tht

**Kyuubiwithin: **dunno i like teh way u make ramen thts all

**Emouchiharox: **so ill go 2 ur place at...

**Kyuubiwithin: **hows 4pm

**Emouchiharox: **kewl wat movie do u wanna see

**Kyuubiwithin: **dunno

**Emouchiharox: **i looked at a listing, lets see… One Missed Call

**Kyuubiwithin: **wats tht

**Emouchiharox: **im surprising u, its from 5-7:30pm we can be back & have dinner 8ish

**Kyuubiwithin: **k atleast tell me wat kind of movie

**Emouchiharox: **guess

**Kyuubiwithin: **horror

**Emouchiharox: **i dunno is it

**Kyuubiwithin: **damn you ur always such a bitch

**Emouchiharox: **i know

**Kyuubiwithin: **grumbles

**Emouchiharox: **heh

**Kyuubiwithin: **so wat have u been up to

**Emouchiharox: **i was watchin tv before but it got boring so here i am, u

**Kyuubiwithin: **slept from 8-4 and was bored i signed in jus in case and was checking emails/surfing teh web and stuff

**Emouchiharox: **y did u goto bed so early

**Kyuubiwithin: **i was runnin round all day, gettin stuff like food & other odds and ends i got home like 7 ate & went strait 2 bed, y r u up so early

**Emouchiharox: **i neva went 2 bed i wasnt tired

**Kyuubiwithin: **u have been up all night, doin wat

**Emouchiharox: **yup i read 5 books of my Angel Sanctuary series

**Kyuubiwithin: **is it that sappy book where teh dude falls in love with his sis (this is a semi spoiler to all AS fans) and she dies so he goes to hell 2 find her and bring her back. but he can't find her and goes 2 heaven to find she is actually there but is possessed by an angel so the dude goes 2 teh tower o god and tries 2 fix his sis. he ends up killing god and goes back withhis sis to earth and live the rest of there life together in sin.

**Emouchiharox: **yea that was a good description considering ive only explained teh series once

**Kyuubiwithin: **when i buy mangas i skim tht series a little when i see a new book

**Emouchiharox: **ah whats ur fav manga

**Kyuubiwithin: **bleach & inuyasha

**Emouchiharox: **bleach is stupid... its too violent & has a dum plot inuyasha is kewl i like teh fantacy of it, but bleach is dum

**Kyuubiwithin: **is not u have to like violence and teh importantance of a goal... i know u do & u wuld like it if u read it, its bout ichigo tryin to get his friend back and i think theyll be a future couple

**Emouchiharox: **smirks only a fangirl wuld think tht

**Kyuubiwithin: **shaddup asshole

_**Kissinflower has just signed in**_

**Kissinflower: **wat r u 2 talkin bout

**Emouchiharox: **hey sakura i was just sayin how lil naru is a fangirl

**Kyuubiwithin: **fuc you ice bitch!!!!

**Kissinflower: **nock it off u 2 sasu dont be so mean to lil naru

**Kyuubiwithin: **stop callin me lil, im average height u r jus frealishly tall & im taller than you sakura

**Emouchiharox: **im proud of my height thank u very much

**Kissinflower: **wateva, y r u guys up so early

**Emouchiharox: **i culdnt sleep & lil naru got up 4

**Kissinflower: **shit, my mom is coming ttfn

_**Kissinflower has signed out**_

**Kyuubiwithin: **thnk god shes gone i cant speak freely round her

**Emouchiharox: **yea shes pretty annoying

**Kyuubiwithin: **but shes our friend & isn't too bad

**Emouchiharox: **... boredness

**Kyuubiwithin: **if ur so bored then go 2 sleep i dont want you sleepy when we go 2 teh movie

**Emouchiharox: **its a date

_**Emouchiharox has signed out**_

**Kyuubiwithin: **its not a date

_**Emouchiharox is signed out and can not receive your message, please contact Emouchiharox when he/she has signed in.**_

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled, as he sent the message a second after Sasuke signed out, "That ice bitch better go to sleep." He said with slight concern and went back to his web surfing

ooo Sasuke ooo

Sasuke whirled around in his chair with a smug smirk plastered on his face but yawned right as he got up, "Well well, that dobe was right… I'm pretty tired." He said mid-yawn. Sasuke sat on the edge of his black bed he leaned over to his alarm clock and set the red digitalized numbers to 2:00pm and set the clock down, his charcoal eyes dulled and he lay on his bed. Sasuke's eyes slowly blinked shut and his thoughts drifted as he slept,

ooo Dream ooo

"_Ahhh…" Sasuke heard a familiar voice moan, and his lower regions were suddenly engulfed in heat that wrapped around Sasuke's cock, he opened his eyes and was looking down at a blushing blond,_

"_N-Naruto…? Ahhhh!!" Sasuke moaned loudly as his hips moved without consent, he finally realized what position he was in. Sasuke was in his own bed, he was completely naked, but that wasn't even the half of it, Naruto was there too and he was naked under him. Sasuke was IN Naruto… as in…he was FUCKING Naruto!!!!! His hips still moved and he couldn't stop, Sasuke was moaning his head off along with Naruto, his mind finally caught up with his body and he stopped,_

"_Sasu-sama…p-please don't stop…" Naruto whimpered,_

_Sasuke looked down at the blushing face below him and kissed his lips, his hips moved, this time of his own will. Sasuke begged entrance into Naruto's mouth and he complied, Sasuke scavenged into the cavern and their tongues battled. Sasuke pulled out and pushed in at a new angle Naruto practically screamed in pleasure and Sasuke hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, pumping faster._

"_AH, Harder!" Naruto breathed, Sasuke was now pushing in rougher right at Naruto's prostate, in only a few minutes more Naruto spilled his seed all over Sasuke and himself. Naruto's walls clenched down on Sasuke's member and only a few thrusts later he too came inside Naruto,_

"_Sasuke I l… " Naruto started but a muffled noise was heard, blocking any possible sound,_

ooo

'**(end of guitar solo) Baptized in the river**

**On my own**

**Baptized it the river**

**On my own**

**I wanna be delivered'** Sasuke slammed his alarm clock off and looked down, dammit, now he was going to have to take a shower. He stripped of his clothes and threw them in his hamper, grabbed a towel, and stepped into a cold shower and adjusted the temperature after a few minutes; he washed his hair and body and shut the water off. He leaned against the shower's walls,

'_That was the most…intense dreams I can remember.' _He thought letting the water drop from his well-toned body, Sasuke wrapped a towel around himself and jogged to his closet, and he slid the dark wood door open and surveyed his closet for an outfit. He eventually settled for tight black jeans with a thick long chain belt so that two loops sat on his hips, he also wore a plain black T-shirt with an Avenge Seven Fold zip up jacket adorning his shoulders the jacket open and flowing to the sides and a dog collar with silver studs. His raven hair was naturally that freaky so he didn't touch it except playing with his bangs a little. Sasuke threw on his cologne and looked at his clock… it was 3:30 and Sasuke figured it would take him twenty minutes to get there, so he slipped on his slick black leather boots, grabbed his keys, and walked down his apartment building's stairs. Sasuke strode outside and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

ooo

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's apartment building, he used the extra key he stole from Naruto a while back. He walked down the long hallway and stopped at a door to his right, 

'_22 that's it'_ Sasuke thought and shoved the key into its hole, turning it quickly, pushing the door open. He looked around and saw no one, "Yo Naruto, ya home?" The Uchiha's deep voice echoed through the place and he heard no one, someone came from behind the door and grabbed around Sasuke's neck. It was Naruto in his sexy no jutsu form,

"Sasu-sama…" his female voice moaned,

Sasuke stayed unaffected and turned his cheek, "Turn back Naruto."

"Hmm, I was expecting some sort of reaction, not as straight as we thought we were Sasu-sama." Naruto purred after turning back,

'_Sasu-sama…'_ he heard Naruto's sexy voice ring through his brain, SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Fuck you! I know it's you so I don't need to freak, plus I don't want to bleed all over my shirt," Sasuke growled

"Whatever you say Sasu-sama." Naruto said and walked away, swinging his hips teasingly. Naruto was in tight black jeans with orange slashes and ripped in the knees, he had a lose black shirt on that had rips all over it and was wearing a tight orange under shirt, he also had on a plain black leather collar with the silver buckle in the front and two heavily spiked wrist bands. Naruto had taken off his headband and so did the Uchiha so their hair hung around their faces.

"My my, trying to look like a badass are we Naruto?" Sasuke said coolly, drinking in the blonde's apparel,

"I figured you would, so I did too… emo." Naruto scowled,

"I am not an emo! I just don't like bright colors unless it's mixed with black." Sasuke said grimly,

"Well at least you aren't wearing that freaky ass shirt with the high collar." Naruto smiled,

"Hey, I don't wear an ugly bright orange jumpsuit." Sasuke commented,

"I happen to like my jumpsuit asshole!" Naruto shouted. He slipped on a pair of black cargo boots barely tucking his pants in and looked up at the Uchiha on front of him, "Well…is this OK for your taste."

"You look fine, let's go already." Sasuke said, signaling the blonde out the door, unintentionally jingling Naruto's keys in the air,

"How did you get my keys?!" Naruto said, "That's my spare pair and I'd really like them back."

"I stole them fair and square, they're mine now." Sasuke smirked,

"Dammit ice bitch! I want my keys" Naruto tackled the Uchiha who held up the set of keys, Sasuke, who was at least a head taller than the fox, held them over Naruto's head while he jumped trying to get them. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried yanking it down but his arm didn't even budge, Naruto gave up, letting go of the muscular arm and walked passed the raven, "Fine, keep the damn keys, just lock the door behind you." Naruto grumbled,

"Not a problem." Sasuke smirked, winning his battle. The two genin walked out of the building and into the street,

ooo

After a couple awkward moments, arguments, and polite conversations, the two nin finally arrived at the theater.

"There aren't a lot of people here since it has been a month since the movie came out." Sasuke said calmly,

"Cool, I don't have to wait in line too long." Naruto smiled,

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they walked into the doors and to the ticket booth, "Two tickets for _One Missed Call_ please." The Uchiha said to the cute lady clerk, she giggled and got the two tickets,

"Here you go, that'll be $9.65." The girl said cutely, sliding the tickets out of the small window and Sasuke slid the money to her, "Thank you, enjoy the show." She smiled

Once they were a safe distance Naruto spoke, "Jeez Uchiha, does every girl flirt with you like sex is going out of style?"

"No," Sasuke smirked, "you don't."

"Fuck you!" The blonde scowled, "I'm definitely NOT interested."

"Good, I'd punch if you were." Sasuke said solemnly,

"OK Sasuke, what kind of movie is this." Naruto sighed,

"Horror." The Uchiha grinned,

'_Dammit, I hate horror…'_ Naruto thought, hiding his secret fear he smiled, "Sweet, don't piss your panties Uchiha."

"That is highly unlikely." Sasuke smiled,

They walked down the aisles of the theater and sat themselves at the center of the theater and furthest to the left, so Naruto was against the wall and Sasuke was to his right. They had come in as the previews started and by the time they sat down the screen blacked out and the lights went completely dark, Naruto scooted toward Sasuke a little as the beginning of the movie played. (I haven't seen this movie yet and am giving a guess at the story line, I just know the plot)

Sasuke stared at the screen intently along with a pair of fearful cerulean eyes as the story followed a young woman no older than 21 and when she got home she heard her phone go off and it went strait to her voicemail, when she checked the message horrible screaming was heard on the other line and the girl shrugged it off thinking it was a prank call. She died a while later and the same thing happened to another girl, by this time Naruto was shaking and was looking at the screen in fear at the realistic features of the movie.

By the middle of the movie the killer was on another woman who was trying to find the connection between the girls being killed and found out she was next. She tried contacting the police but they just shrugged her off except for a detective and some friend of the girl, one of the guys went off by himself when they were exploring an abandoned factory, a giant hook swung behind him silently and finally gained enough momentum to impale the guy, screams echoed through the theater as the hook went through the boy's stomach. Naruto had slammed his eyes shut latching onto Sasuke's arm screaming and opened his eyes letting go of the Uchiha's arm when he felt it was safe, but the boy was hanging there coughing up blood as he took his last breath. The girl and the other guy walked toward the guy's area calling his name,

"_Zeke, Zeke come on this isn't funny." _The girl said cautiously, she backed up and ran into the dead boy's leg, she quickly turned around and screamed seeing the boy's eyes wide and blood dripping down his chin with him hanging with a hook through his stomach,

"Dude, you alright?" Sasuke said, looking at the shaking boy next him,

"F-fine, the stupid movie just caught me off guard, that's all… sorry for grabbing your arm; I don't know what came over me." Naruto said meekly,

"Whatever," Sasuke said, turning his head toward the screen,

The movie ended with the girl finally ridding herself of the killer and was back to normal life, the other guy risked his life and died trying to save her, she came home from work and saw a message on her cell and when she checked it she heard herself screaming on the other line an evil insane laugh echoed in the theater… the screen suddenly blacked out. There was a series of clapping and whoops around the semi-crowded theater as it went to some creepy depressing toned music into the credits.

'_Great, now I'm gonna get nightmares for the next month…God I'm so stupid! I actually grabbed Sasuke's arm, what the hell!' _Naruto thought with a slight blush on his cheeks, the two ninja walked out of the theater and into the darkness of outside. Naruto shook, he couldn't stop, that movie scared him too much and considering his cell was one of his most prized possessions he probably wasn't going to check his voicemail for a long time.

"You cold or something, dobe." Sasuke asked, slight concern in his voice, "Or did that movie just scare you shitless?" he smirked,

"Fucking ice bitch, I'm freezing!" Naruto said, something was thrown over his shoulders, "Wha… why are you giving me this?"

"So you'd stop fucking complaining, it's irritating" Sasuke scowled, his coat now around the smaller one's shoulders and the blonde slid his arms in so he didn't look like an idiot.

"Thank you I guess." Naruto grunted, he looked at Sasuke's hips and how graceful he looked as he walked, Naruto finally stopped shivering. _'I must have been cold…I guess, I thought I would still be shaking, but now I feel warmer and not so scared.' _Naruto thought as he walked with the nin.

ooo Sasuke's Place ooo

Sasuke turned the key to his door and pushed it open, "Kay, sit on the couch and I'll fix us up something to eat." He said waving his hand toward his black couch, he walked into his moderately sized kitchen and began preparing his and Naruto's dinner. Naruto looked around and didn't see any change in the Uchiha's place.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you invite me over?" Naruto asked,

"Dunno, I just felt like it. I haven't had company lately and I've been a bored as hell, so I thought maybe it would be nice to have a friend over." Sasuke said loudly, speaking to Naruto while in the kitchen.

He had almost finished… just needed to put in the finishing touches to the food and poured it into a bowl, he rearranged the food to make it look nice. He set the bowls down on a small two person table with two chairs set up and pulled out, waiting for the two to sit down and have their dinner. "C'mon, get your dinner before it gets cold." Sasuke said meanly,

"I'm commin' I'm commin'!" Naruto said annoyed, he sat at the small table and noticed their faces were a little too close, "Sasuke," The blonde boy said,

"What?" The raven haired teen replied,

"Why did you give me your coat…? I mean you were acting like we are dating." Naruto said quietly,

"You were cold and I didn't want to hear you whine." Sasuke said plainly,

"OK." Naruto said dryly, he dug into his ramen and ate like a normal human for the Uchiha's sake,

"Wow, I didn't no you could eat normal." Sasuke said, lifting a bite to his lips. They looked away from each other and slurped their ramen, but they didn't know that there was a group of noodles connecting the two bowls, they happened to grab that group of noodles and their lips connected (I know, they did a Lady and the Tramp) and their eyes widened. Sasuke bit off the noodle and Naruto slurped the rest, the blushed looking at each other but stayed silent.

The fox and the raven sat at the table and ate the rest of the dinner set in front of them, once finished; Sasuke took the dishes and washed the ones previously used. Sasuke put the last of the dishes away and walked slowly to the couch, he sat next to Naruto who looked into the raven's onyx eyes and Sasuke stared right back into the fox's cerulean orbs. Sasuke dipped his head on closer,

"Sasuke… what are we… doing?" Naruto spat a lagging sentence,

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Sasuke said and pushed his lips against Naruto's, _'What am I doing?! I'm KISSING Naruto…I'm fucking KISSING him! I coulda sworn yesterday I wasn't gay…but now I can't be too sure.'_ His tongue grazed the fox's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Sasuke pulled back,

'_He KISSED me as in HE kissed ME, last time I checked he isn't gay and neither am I, am I?'_ Naruto thought frantically, a blush adorably covering his tan cheeks, "Sasuke… we… kissed?" Naruto said phrasing his sentence more like a question,

"I guess do you want to continue or are you too uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked,

"I… no I… what I mean is… UGH… just kiss me dammit!" Naruto said, not believing what he just said to the Uchiha,

Sasuke locked lips with Naruto and licked the smaller one's lips; he opened his mouth allowing the Uchiha's tongue to slide in his mouth. Sasuke trailed his tongue across Naruto's and dipped into the small one's mouth, exploring the new taste, the kiss became more lustful as tongues battled, teeth clashed, and moans filled the air around them and in each other's mouth.

Sasuke pulled away and breathed into Naruto's ear, "Continue?" The raven's hot breath hit the outer shell of the fox's ear and he licked the blonde from the top of his ear down to his lobe and the blonde shuddered, letting out a short moan.

Naruto nodded lightly and Sasuke kissed and nibbled the base of the smaller one's ear and did the same thing down his chin, the taller one licked down the exposed parts of Naruto's neck and pulled aside the collar of the blonde's shirt and latched on closer to the smaller one's shoulder making an obvious dark hickey and Naruto gasped when Sasuke bit down and drew blood from his shoulder, lapping up the little bit of red liquid that poured from the wound.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down so he was lying on the couch and his head was on the headrest, the blonde settled below the raven haired teen. Sasuke pushed a pale hand under the Naruto's shirt, the blonde moaned as the other boy rubbed over his oh so sensitive markings that tattooed his stomach,

"A little sensitive there?" Sasuke smirked as he traced the lines on Naruto's stomach,

"AH! Y-yeah… just a little." Naruto moaned sarcastically,

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Sasuke! Are you home?" A familiar voice was heard on the other side of the door,

"Dammit." Sasuke grumbled,

"Go get it Sasuke." Naruto said sitting up, letting the blush fade from his cheeks,

"Fine," Sasuke growled, he got off the blonde who adjusted his shirt, "We'll continue later." Sasuke whispered so the person behind the door couldn't hear. The raven straitened his outfit and grabbed the door pulling it open harshly,

"Well, it's nice to see your smiling face." The man said sarcastically, leaning against the doorway. The man had silver crazy spiked hair that jetted out to his left and a black mask held up by his nin headband so only his right eye was shown, he was leaning his head on his forearm which was on the door frame. "Glad to see me?" he spat a snide comment, the said man was wearing a tight black turtle neck sweater with a thick black/dark grey vest over it and his crossed legs were covered in black jeans tucked loosely in a pair of cargo boots.

"Kakashi sensei… what the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in the nicest tone possible,

"Watch your language Sasuke; I might have to give you a detention." Kakashi smiled through his mask,

"We're not in school; I don't have to watch my language with a teacher who is on a first name basis with me. Now, please just answer the damn question." Sasuke sounded slightly pissed,

"What question?" Kakashi said dimly,

"What. The fuck. Are you. Doing here?" Sasuke repeated himself slowly,

"I just wanted to see how my favorite student, and friend, was doing." Kakashi's eyes brightened,

"Fine, come in." Sasuke said dryly, he let Kakashi stride into the dimly lit apartment, "Sit on the couch and I'll make us some tea." He said lightly,

"HOLY SHIT!" A dumbfounded blonde shouted,

"Watch your mouth." Kakashi replied to the blonde's scream,

"NO! What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto growled,

"I just wanted to hang out with a friend." Kakashi replied, relaxing on the black couch, "I haven't seen his place yet so I came over." He paused, "It's kinda… dark."

"What'd ya expect, rainbows? Sasuke's sense of style is over all dark, if the owner of the apartment would let him, the carpet and walls would've already been painted black." Naruto smiled nervously, still kind of freaked at the fact his teacher from school was here, during the summer,

"So what are you doing here Naruto? Last time I check you two were enemies, or act like it anyway." Kakashi asked,

"We've been friends since the beginning of last year! And I'M over here because he INVITED me to go to the movies with him and hang at his place." Naruto pouted, _'Dammit, why does Kakashi sensei ruin everything, even if we're not in school!'_ He pushed off the couch, walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall that separated the two rooms looking at Sasuke and his eyes looked at him with the, 'get rid of Kakashi so you can kiss me already' look. Sasuke leaned against the fridge (which was next to the wall)

"What?" Sasuke said VERY quietly so a certain sensei couldn't here, "What was I supposed to do, slam the door in his face!"

"Well, we were in the middle of something!" Naruto hissed, "You coulda told him you were busy or something, we were busy dammit!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto further against the wall and pressed his lips against the fox's, this time tracing three fingers one the whisker-like scars on each of Naruto's cheeks, who sighed quietly into the kiss,

"-+whistles+- I didn't know you two were in _that_ kind of relationship." Kakashi sighed,

Sasuke pulled back as Kakashi spoke and Naruto was pressed in the corner made by the wall and fridge, his cheeks a bright scarlet. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a light rose dusted across his nose and the tops of his cheeks.

"I… we um… uh" Naruto tried to speak but his cheeks became a darker red, he couldn't take it, people already shunned him, told him he was weird, and made fun of him, he didn't need to give them MORE of a reason to. "SHIT!" Naruto shouted and bolted out the door,

ooo Naruto ooo

Naruto sprinted down the street and turned into an alley, slowing down; he took two steps into the alley and slammed his back against the wall. Naruto bumped the back of his head on the bricks and slid to the ground, he looked into the night sky and up at the faded stars.

"These stupid people… they think they need light, but it just hurts the sky, makes the lights of stars almost invisible." Naruto mumbled under his breath _'Like me… I don't NEED Sasuke, I'll just end up hurting him. What do I do? I really like Sasuke but, I don't want him getting hurt. If we were found out he'll get made fun off too, and it'll be my fault.'_ Naruto thought, tears brimming his brilliant blue eyes as they poured down his cheeks. _'I'm so confused…'_

"Young man, are you all right?" A blonde younger looking woman asked,

"Tsunadae sensei, you're the principal!" Naruto said standing up and bowing,

"That's me, now who are you?" Tsunadae replied to the boy's formalness

"The name's Naruto," Naruto said, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, _'Shit! I still have Sasuke's jacket!' _he thought,

"Why were you crying?" Tsunadae asked with a sweet voice,

"I like someone and if anyone finds out… I just don't want that person getting hurt." Naruto said, looking at the pavement underneath his feet,

"Naruto… you seem like a sweet boy, I doubt you could hurt anyone. Love who you want with no regrets, no matter if it's wrong or right, you can't help who you love." Tsunadae ruffled Naruto's blonde spikes and smiled, "Whatever you said or did go apologize and ask for a second chance."

"Thank you Sensei, I will." Naruto smiled,

"Well… what are you waiting for, go!" She laughed,

ooo Sasuke ooo

(Right after Naruto ran out)

Sasuke sat on his black couch and held his head in his hands, "Dammit." He smiled, (in the madish kind of way) "I drove him away; I shouldn't have kissed him the first time."

Kakashi sat down next to him and clapped the Uchiha on the back, "How long have you been seeing each other?" he said lightly,

"Actually we just started about a half an hour ago." Sasuke mumbled,

"Well, then you're just off to a rocky start." Kakashi said,

"Actually, I'm having second thoughts..." Sasuke said coolly,

"Are you serious?" Kakashi asked,

"Yeah… now that I think about it, my hormones were talking, not my emotions. I just did it without thinking and I should tell Naruto that." Sasuke said,

"You should," Kakashi patted Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm kind of glad, I thought you were straight." He smiled,

"I am. I like this one girl at school…" Sasuke said, trailing off at the end of his sentence,

"Yeah, who is it?" Kakashi asked,

"Nice try." Sasuke smiled,

"Darn it." Kakashi sighed,

The door opened abruptly and a gasping blonde stood in the middle of the living room, _'Shit, Kakashi is still here.'_ Naruto took in a deep breath and let his breathing go back to normal,

"You came back." Kakashi stated,

"I'm sorry I ran… I was..." -+mumbles+- Naruto said something under his breath,

"What?" Sasuke teased,

"I was… scared." Naruto said,

"Why?" Sasuke asked, just pissing off the blonde

"BECAUSE I WAS CAUGHT KISSING A DUDE DAMMIT!!!!!" Naruto shouted, "Quit fucking with me and let me talk!"

"Fine, you may speak." Sasuke said leaning back on the couch and crossed his legs,

"I wanted to say, I think we should just be friends… what I did before… I wasn't thinking. I really don't think it's right and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Naruto said gripping his shirt,

"Good, I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke sighed,

"You…were?" Naruto asked shell shocked, _'So, we're just gonna stay friends, no shock? I thought he'd say he still wants me, is he doing this because Kakashi is here? So he doesn't like me the way I like him…dammit, this definitely didn't end up the way I thought it would. Just act happy.'_ He gave the Uchiha a toothy grin, "Cool, wanna play video games?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Well, I just came here to pass the time. I have a date with a cute lady who is meeting me right outside this building, See ya guys later." He said jumping from the couch and practically ran for the door,

Naruto sat on the couch, "So, we gonna play?"

Sasuke smiled, "No," he stood in front of Naruto, he pulled the blonde up and switched places, "Kiss me, NOW." Sasuke purred and tugged Naruto forward,

"huh…" was all he could say before Sasuke captured his lips. Naruto kneeled on the couch, one knee on each side of Sasuke's lap and sat down on the edge of the raven's legs. "Nyaaah!" Naruto separated his lips and moaned when Sasuke traced the lines on the fox's stomach, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and pulled him back into a kiss. Naruto pulled away gasping for air, "You do… have feelin's… 'or me?" Naruto asked blushing from all the contact,

"Duh… wanna go to my bedroom?" Sasuke asked,

"Stop, I'm serious, I don't want to jump into something that'll turn out to be a one nighter! I want a relationship that is more than just sex; I love you and your personality… not just because you're hot." Naruto said,

"I never realized it until now, but I liked you since the day we met… and I want you because you are YOU. Not just because of hormones or the way you look, (he paused) I love you Naruto." Sasuke smiled,

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a weak grin; he got up and dragged the Uchiha to his bedroom, the fox laid on the raven's bed waiting for him. Sasuke lay on top of Naruto with his full weight and felt the length of the body below him, Sasuke unclipped his thick chain belt and hooked it to the loop on Naruto's leather collar.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, pulling on his restraint,

"Making use of your collar," The raven smirked, and pulled the chain so Naruto's head jerked forward. Sasuke pulled him into a quick kiss, "And so you can't escape." He mumbled through the kiss,

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled/moaned when Sasuke maneuvered his tongue in the smaller one's mouth, the taller one spread the blonde's legs and straddled his waist. Sasuke settled between the spread legs and reached a hand up the orange under shirt, feeling that Naruto was slightly built up too and moved up his toned chest the raven haired teen played with Naruto's left nipple. Naruto blushed and let out a small whimper as Sasuke rubbed his fingers over the hardening nub while using his other hand to message around the waist band of the black and orange jeans, letting his finger tips just brush under the blonde's jeans. Sasuke couldn't take it, unbuttoned the jeans while moving to Naruto's other nipple and pulled the silver zipper slowly down, exposing the blonde's red boxers and snaked his hand down Naruto's pants and Sasuke rubbed hand against the blonde's groin.

"AAAAAAHH!" Naruto moaned loudly, resting his hands on Sasuke's hand, which was busy digging under the red boxers and pulled the aching member from the clothing and pushed Naruto's pants down a few inches so he could hold the limp organ upright.

"Do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked for permission to continue,

"Oh god yes." Naruto said, his face a flashing a fresh scarlet. Sasuke took that as a definite yes and lightly started to move up and down, making the blonde's member come to life and he moaned as the static surged through his body so the only thing he could do is move his hips with Sasuke's hand and moan like crazy… there was no holding back, the raven looked at the smaller teen's lost expression and smiled, leaning over to capture his lips and stuck his tongue in the waiting boy's mouth. The taller teen got even braver and pumped his lover-to-be's cock venomously and the boy responded by making noises in the back of his throat, these noises shattered Sasuke's restraint into pieces and those piece shattered into more pieces until it was a pile of dust… god, if he knew Naruto could make those sounds he would have taken him the first day they met, on Kakashi's desk!!

Sasuke broke the kiss and practically ripped Naruto's two shirts along with his favorite jacket off when the smaller one raised his arms, Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the lack of contact when the taller one and saw Sasuke had stood up and decided to give the blonde a show, taking off his shirt sexily and dropped his pants on the floor with his shirt. The only thing that was left were the slightly ill fitting black boxers, the raven almost tackled the blushing blonde and pinned his hands above his head with one on the taller boy's hands and Sasuke went down on Naruto, pulling the blonde's pants and boxers completely off and slid off his boxers. Naruto stared at Sasuke's erect member with awe. Damn, that thing had to be at least 7 and a half inches and almost 2 inches wide! (trust me… that's HUGE)

Sasuke blushed, "C'mon Naruto, please stop staring, I'm starting to get shy…"

Naruto smiled, "You shouldn't be,"

Sasuke nodded. He knew he had a huge dick… it's just the only people who know are himself and now Naruto, he never was the one to show off or brag about that stuff and neither was the blonde.

"Naruto, I don't have any lube so…" Sasuke tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come out right,

Naruto now turned a deeper red, if that were even possible, but nodded and they both kneeled on the bed facing each other. The smaller one bite and sucked at the Uchiha's collar bone and the raven took a hold of the chain and pulled the fox's head down, signaling the boy to continue downward. The smaller one had left a small trail of bite marks to the taller one's nipple and licked over the sensitive nub and drew it into his mouth before biting down lightly, Sasuke groaned as Naruto gave the same treatment to each bud and moved down the raven's toned stomach. He froze when he faced the Uchiha's quite sizable dick, the fox reluctantly kissed the tip and clomped over the tip, it didn't taste half as bad as the blonde thought and it actually wasn't that unpleasant, it was actually warm and as smooth silk. Sasuke moaned when he felt the heat engulf the head of his penis, Naruto took in as much of the raven he could fit and started a steady pace, looking at the taller one's onyx orbs. The taller teen did all he could to not deep throat the almost too willing blonde sucking on his dick, shit, this was MUCH better than just dinner and a movie. Naruto continued sucking for a few moments and tasted this salty liquid slowly pouring from Sasuke's slit; he quickly pulled away and smiled at his soon-to-be lover.

"Not yet, I want you to be in me when you cum." Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear and licked the lobe,

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto his back, straddling the smaller one's waist and his legs were spread wide for he raven. The taller one tapped two of his fingers on the smaller one's lower lip,

"Suck," the raven hair teen demanded, so the fox clamped his mouth over the pale fingers and loosely sucked on them. After he felt the blonde had been sucking long enough, the raven pulled his fingers out and reached between the fox's legs. Sasuke found the puckered opening and rubbed the hole lightly so around it was covered in saliva, the raven slid the two digits in and the fox's eyes shot open, it felt like someone stuck a knife in his ass. The taller one moved and Naruto just tried to relax around the digits invading his body, he finally was relaxed enough where Sasuke could pick up his pace. The blonde let out a small moan as the pain reduced and it was replaced by pleasure, the raven haired boy looked for the spot and pushed his fingers in at all different angles. The fox was definitely enjoy himself until the raven hit something in his body that made him see stars, success, the raven smirked and pulled his fingers out of the boy.

"Sasu-sama, why'd you stop?" Naruto whined,

Sasuke gave Naruto a genuine smile, and his soft lips touched the fox's as the taller one's hands tickled the other boy's tattoo causing him to moan in the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke carefully positioned himself so he was just at Naruto's tight hole, with one quick movement the Uchiha was inside the blonde and the boy under him had gasped at the sharp pain, letting hot tears trickle down his cheeks and he whimpered,

"Shhhh, it'll be alright. Just relax, I won't move until you are ready." Sasuke whispered in the fox's ear, _'Easier said than done.'_ He thought, trying his hardest not to slam into the blonde as hard as he could. This, this was definitely better than he imagined, his cock surrounded in heat and a tight ring around the base… it made him shiver just thinking about it,

Naruto on the other hand felt like he was going to split in two, but there was something else… a spark and as time went on the spark was taking over the pain. Sasuke had preoccupied the boy by playing with his nipples and kissing him as lightly as possible to show he wanted to be gentile with the blonde. After a few minutes, finally, Naruto felt something burst in him; he moaned and pushed down on Sasuke's dick with caused him to give a short grunt.

Sasuke knew what he was supposed to do, he began to move his hips letting the boy adjust to the sudden motion and all Naruto could do was moan and move with the raven's hips as he felt the pressure built up in his groin while Sasuke pushed in and out of the sensitive body. Finally the pressure was so intense that the blonde came all over his and the teen him's stomach and chest as he moaned his newly acquired lover's name,

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned,

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls clench so tightly around him it almost hurt, and only a few moments later he too reached his climax,

"Naruto!" he was close to screaming, he spilled his seed inside the blonde and collapsed on top of Naruto,

"Sasuke… heh heh can you believe it… we just…" Naruto panted, letting a single tear down his flushed cheek,

"I know…" he pulled out of the blonde and rolled over so he was on his side facing the fox,

Naruto rolled on his side too, letting more warm tears trickle down his face.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, and with all his strength cupped the blonde's chin,

"I was just thinking, what if someone finds out? What if no one will want to speak to us anymore? I don't care because I don't have that many friends anyway, but you do. What if none of your friends accept you?" Naruto asked,

"We'll just have to keep it a secret now won't we?" Sasuke replied,

Naruto gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, now can we just go to sleep?"

Sasuke smiled back, "Of course, dobe"

Naruto held Sasuke tight and fell asleep in his arms while the raven petted his spiked blonde hair and eventually fell asleep too.

ooo Morning ooo

Sasuke blinked his eyes open and saw the clothes from last night still on him and the bed was made, no one next to him.

'_It was all a dream? What happened last night? Where's Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought frantically, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He decided to get up and look see if the blonde had even come to his house, quickly he opened every door and looked in every room visible. It was a dream… all of it, just like before, he didn't really do any of that stuff.

"DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!" Sasuke held a pair of hands to his head and screamed, "I CAN'T GET THAT STUPID BLONDE OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

He pouted and went to his computer, looking at the time and seeing it was only 7:04, he logged in. Sasuke looked at the list and saw _his _user name and decided to shrug 'last night off'

**Emouchiharox:** hello

**Kyuubiwithin:** hey sweetie ;)

**Emouchiharox:** huh y r u callin me sweetie?

**Kyuubiwithin:** well... u r my bf arent u

**Emouchiharox:** last night happened?

**Kyuubiwithin:** YEA, dont u rmmbr?

**Emouchiharox:** ummm i figured it didnt happen cause my clothes were on when i got up and u werent there or in the house

**Kyuubiwithin:** i saw u sleeepin & u wuldnt get up so i dressed u and left so i wuldnt bother u

**Emouchiharox:** feh it wuld have been nice if u stayed i thought i was goin crazeee

**Kyuubiwithin:** ill keep tht in mind 4 next time

**Emouchiharox:** kewl, since we hav atleast 2 months left of summer we hav time 2 go out

**Kyuubiwithin:** k lets go out next friday

**Emouchiharox:** sure...

_END!_

**I'm FINALLY done! This is my only SasuNaru fic that you'll find from me because I don't find the paring appealing to write, but I love reading it and I love the paring!**

**Thanx and cookies 2 any1 who reviews!!!!!!1**


End file.
